


Love in the Time of Covid-19/防疫指南

by LanZiZhan



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Fiction, M/M, Secret Relationship, reality based
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: It's not a billionaire buyer nor a brutal bloodshed that put the end to Michael's business. Dramatically and accidentally, it's a global pandemic outbreak last s for months.【Written in Chinese】Ray没有想到，最终让Michael退出游戏的，并不是一诺千金的买家，也不是激烈血腥的争斗，而是一场戏剧性地、长达数月的全球疫情。
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 伦敦疫情期间，黑帮大佬和副手的居家生活，过得不那么日常。

1

“砰——”硝烟在空气中稀释。  
“十环。”  
“定射对你来说太简单了Ray，难道你日常没有玩够吗？”Coach接收到对方包含警告意义的一瞥，耸耸肩膀，继续道，“你就该玩速射，移动靶，那才是你该玩的东西，伙计。你最近太闲了，你老板没派活给你？”  
Ray不置可否，面无表情地抽出别在腰后的短枪，咔哒一声上墙，手指轻按扳机，从右到左连续扫过靶子，所指之处，子弹破开气流厉声钻入，瞬间将红心撕碎出一个个洞。  
“我这些靶子很贵的！”Coach一拍脑袋，尖叫道。  
守在前场的Ernie尽职尽责地播报：“十环、十环、十环、九环、脱靶。”  
——事实上，在他射出第三环的时候，他的气息就乱了，在距离靶场不远的后门那儿，他看到了一张熟悉的面孔，甚至，他的最后一发子弹就是贴着那个方向擦过的。  
这靶场的场地设计是谁做的，也太不专业了。Ray在心中嘟囔，全然忘记刚拿出真枪实弹的人是谁。  
“Well，想不到你这里还提供这样的服务。”Michael从门房的暗处走出，盯着Coach淡淡地说。  
“那不是——”  
“好了，Ray，我需要你。”Michael干脆利落地打断他，视线向Ray停留了一眼，留给二人一个背影。  
“好的，boss.”Ray有些狼狈地将发热的枪管插回腰后，努力忽视它的存在感，跟上老板的脚步。靶场里有小弟似乎不满地争辩着要求赔偿，但似乎很快被Coach捂住了嘴巴。

从地下靶场出来，空气格外清新。雨后的伦敦，是最真实的伦敦，湿漉的小路上弥漫着青草的气息。二人一前一后走着，直走到道路尽头横停着的黑色轿车。  
“所以你这几天就是这么过的，嗯？”Michael把他领到车上，自己坐上驾驶位，“我记得你报告中曾说，他并不值得我们信任。”  
Ray缩在副驾驶上，默默摸了一把鼻子，身后温热的枪管还是硌得慌，于是他又调整了一下姿势。他后知后觉地想起向Michael方向射出的那枚子弹，真诚地为自己的失误表示道歉。但Michael只是哼了一声，似乎并不满意他的回复。他在脑海里又搜刮了一圈关于Coach的信息，补充道，“他年轻的时候入过行，现在主要经营拳馆和运动馆，这个人做事还比较利索，必要时可以为我们所用。”  
Michael没有说话，而车开得更快了。  
Ray没有问他们要去哪里。  
最近一个月，受疫情影响，地下酒吧纷纷停业，跨洋大宗物流的运输也变得越发艰难。虽然仍有忠实的客户愿意出高价购买weed，但他们更多面临的是艰难的销售渠道与市场的寒冬。大量的货损是板上钉钉的事了，没人会愿意在这个时候出资填补这样一个资金黑洞。卫生部通告一下，Michael就把一众手下赶回家了，每个农场和仓库只留几个好手看管。处理完最初两周货物积压和资金周转的问题后，Ray也难得享受了几天清闲的假期，高兴地进了好几瓶黑方威士忌。但时间一长，问题就来了——没有人来找他，他无事可做，他意识到他甚至没有几个可以称作朋友的人，这样的生活，就像一直飞速运转的陀螺失去了名为工作的短鞭，停止地错愕而失落。于是他开始三番五次光顾Coach的射击场，偶尔和拳馆里的小伙子切磋切磋，这样的退休生活也不错，他想。  
车在一座陌生的工厂前停下。外面又零零星星飘起了雨。本着老板心情不太好的时候要多体谅的原则，Michael下车后，Ray很有眼力见地抽出插在车门上的伞，快走几步跟在侧后方，为他撑起雨伞。他眉头一皱，这把伞相对来说也太沉了一些。  
“这次小心，使用它的时候，不要再射偏了。”Michael把隐藏在伞柄上的扳机指给他看。  
“……是的，boss。”Ray无奈地点头。  
Michael从衣领里掏出一份文件递给他。那是卫生部颁发的临时采购许可证。Ray再次抬头看向他的时候，满眼惊讶：“通过了？”  
“当然，Ray。”对方戏谑地一笑，眼中光芒闪烁，“希望这几天你有在好好地休息，接下来一个月，我们有得忙了。”  
望着Michael大步前行的背影，他愣了一秒才跟上，然后在心中自嘲地笑笑。他早该想到啊，他的老板，是不可能接受被退休的结局的。

“Mr. Pearson. I’m Ewan.”迎上来的男人在门口站定，对着二人扫视了一阵，简单点头致意之间，立刻有人上前要搜身。  
Ray上前一步抗议之前，被身前人的一抬手制止住了。“没事儿，新游戏，新规则。你的场子你说了算。(Well, new game, new rule. Your roof, your call.)”，Michael紧盯着对方的双眼，慢慢抽出身上的手枪，反手递到Ray手中。Ray也从身侧抽出他的，一并递交给对方的小弟。  
男人再次点点头，侧身让开了路。  
工厂里，洁白的布料从机器口中节节吞吐，四五十个工人正在流水线上忙碌着。“我这两条新的生产线已经运转大半个月了，” Ewan带着二人从中穿过，简单地指着机器介绍，“每周就能交付至少200万口罩。”  
“哦？”Michael沉吟着，轻轻抚摸面前桌上的材料，“除了这种无纺布，你们还生产其他批次的口罩吗？你知道，我在买医用外科口罩。”  
“Mr. Pearson, 如果一周前你找我要，那么你要多少我给你多少。但是现在局势不一样了，我给出的货三成要给伦敦卫生中心医院，还有二成确定给了德国的买家。你想从我这里拿货，要往后等。”  
“你有我要的熔喷布吗？”  
“我们常年做出口，这批口罩，我们可以提供BFE测试证书的，BFE99。”  
“你有我要的熔喷布吗？”  
两人不在一个频道上，这天简直聊不下去了。最终，Ewan还是嘴角一撇，他的双手交叉垂于身前，向右边一晃头，对着助理说：“请Pearson先生移步仓库。”  
工厂隔壁是一间停车场，已经被改装成了临时仓库，随处堆积着布料堆，甚至还零散堆放着一些明显有着枪械形状的零散部件。在那里，他们找到了目标中的材料。不多，但是是这条生产线正常供应产出熔喷布的证明。  
“这是我要的标准熔喷布，做三层的，”Michael点头确认，“你们的产能如何？可以叫你的话事人出来，我们谈谈。”  
Ewan有些惊讶，但这一次，他什么都没说。转身再次回来之后，他的态度恭敬了许多，他请他们移步三楼的会议室，一个叫Antonio 的男人会在那里等他，一同等待的还有免费招待的上好茶叶。  
那天Ray陪他在会议室里谈到很晚，甚至天都快擦黑，他们才草拟了第一份合同。2万欧一顿的价位，至少6个月的优先供应权，白纸黑字地写在了合同里。  
回程的路上，又换成了Ray开车。Michael舒服地靠在副座上叹了口气，边接受Ray往他的手上喷洒消毒啫喱，边向副手吩咐：“调查一下这个Antonio。”  
Ray竖起耳朵。  
“他们办公室里用到的茶托，有一枚，有俄罗斯艾斯玛诺娃家族的标志。”

TBC


	2. 2

居家限制令下达之前，Michael已经通过在卫生部的关系得知了消息，把名下的酒吧产业提前关停，并给自己搞了张医疗行业工作者的通行证。面对Zoom线上会议系统, 他难得地皱起了眉头，抱怨着这些高科技软件的不可控性。  
“我来组建会议，boss，”Ray忍着笑，在电话里说，“我把他们静音，您说话就好。”  
Coach很惊讶于对方的转变。自从被老板从“地下娱乐场所”带走，他就再也没看到Ray，也没听到来自他的消息——呃，除了偶尔来自他短信中的“帮我查查这个人、给我到这个厂去看看”以外。  
“你老板就让你复工了？！”  
这条带着问号的信息沉在邮箱里，至今未得到回复。也许Ray的忙碌状态已经表现得很明显了。  
“Hey, Ray…”Coach皱着那两条无法平行的眉毛，犹豫着对着语音邮箱叙述着，“最近还有什么活可以派吗？呃，你知道的，拳馆短时间内开不了张，我们除了每天保持训练就没有别的事儿可以干，这么多张嘴要养活……”  
这一次，不多久，他就收到了来到Ray的指示。他让他连夜去南部的码头，调查一批不属于他们的物流走向。  
“有点难度，”他在语音邮箱里沉吟，“但没问题，等我们好消息。”

Michael再一次在Zoom会议室里发火了。  
Ray低下头，眨眨眼睛，没有再说话。显示在电子屏上的脸有些失真，愤怒便没有显出往日的那样咄咄逼人。  
“我说这批货走这条路线，海关有我们熟悉的朋友，他会了解医用大麻的重要性。”Michael不耐心地重复。  
“听您的，boss，但是这个方案风险太大，受欧盟管控，我们要走的物流中心监管会很严格，把医用口罩和大麻混运实在不像话。我建议您采用方案B，成本只多四分之一。”Ray用坚持的语气说出妥协的回答。  
“Fine.”Michael深呼吸一口气。再次陷入思考。再次抬头的时候，他看向Ray的眼睛——隐藏在眼镜背后的目光在屏幕上只呈现出两道模糊不清的痕迹，他没来由地一阵烦躁，决定转移话题，“那批货查得有结果了吗？”  
顶着Michael严厉的质询做完汇报，Ray合上笔记本，呷了一口手边的酒——放在笔记本电脑之外，这可不能给Michael看到——随手给Coach打了个电话。  
“Hey, 是我。查到了吗？嗯？果然这样。”  
“好，谢谢了。酬金今晚打给你。不客气。”  
“我最近在伦敦不好出门啊，天天在家加班到深夜。”  
“你不也在从我这儿挣钱吗，顺便提一句，我觉得我的报价其实是非常有吸引力的。”  
“嗯知道了。羡慕你的动力，现在的居家生活只让我想退休。”  
……  
挂断电话之后，Ray将约定的酬金打向对方的账户。其实严格意义上来说，并没有成功，因为他正在用手指指纹确认的时候，手抖了一下。源头来自于书桌上笔记本的扬声器：“Ray，不检查检查就在电脑前打电话，这真不是一个好习惯。”  
Ray已陷入职业生涯中的瓶颈。  
在一个月内，继他向老板开枪后，他又在对方面前亲口承认他提供的工作环境不够优越。他连忙打开屏幕，果然，刚才的Zoom会议室并没有退出，Michael正在熟悉的地方似笑非笑地看着他——他看的是摄像头。  
“Sorr…”  
“你不觉得你最近说抱歉说得太多了吗？刚才是那个教练？”  
“是。调查结果不方便在这里说，晚一点我传真您。”Ray推了一把眼镜，微低下头，将半张脸都隐藏在摄像头之外。  
刚才的分销计划都讨论得毫无避讳，一个境外物流的动向还需要做加密吗。这个明显的借口让Michael不悦地眯起了眼睛。可能是上次被顶撞的惩罚，或者不想他在自己看不见的时候乱跑，Michael并没有顺手签一张通行证给他，但目前来看这个目的根本没有达到。  
“既然这个情报这么重要，还是当面说吧，”Michael不容置疑地命令道，“我传真你一份通行证的复印件，如果警督查你就给他们看。”  
“可是……”  
“非常时期，我们所有的安全屋都关停了，还是说你还有什么其他的想法吗，军师？”说到最后一个词，已是咬牙切齿。“收拾你所有的行李，事情结束之前，就住在我这里。Ros在开罗的别墅里和她家人在一起，如果你问的话。”  
说完，Zoom会议被停止了。  
Ray重心向前撑在桌上，一手惊恐地插进头发里。——最后一句话，那是该死的什么意思？

搬入老板客房之后的生活比想象的要轻松。  
他只需要每天早上起床之后，在房间里把自己拾掇得比之前更精致一些即可。他原本就是很精致的，毕竟基本每天都要出门应酬或者办公，但居家的这段时间，太久的安逸也给了他尝试正装配居家裤的胆子。只试了那么一次，Michael临时在电脑上呼叫他谈事情，他只有时间在皱巴巴的衬衫外面套上一件马甲。然后那次会议他全程不敢看Michael的视频。  
看到副手从房间里磨磨蹭蹭地钻出来，Michael上下审视了他一秒，吹了声口哨，向桌对面的空杯努努嘴，“要咖啡吗？（Any coffee?）”  
“Morning, boss.”Ray端过空杯，走向餐厅的吧台，他余光扫到Michael也意外地跟了过来，便说，“我会的，我自己来。(I can do it, allow me.)”  
Michael摇摇头，从他手上夺过杯子，挤开他，“早上我改了下咖啡机设置，你想喝美式，还是多加点糖？”  
坐在Michael身边的沙发上时，他再次感觉到一阵不真实的眩晕感。为他工作近十年，他非常熟悉这个沙发的后侧与左侧，今天却是第一次坐在它的上面。  
“放轻松，Ray，还没到上班时间，我是主，你是客。（Easy, Ray. It’s not work time yet. You are my guest now.）”给他带来如此不真实体验的男人这样说着，递上一杯温热的咖啡。  
这段时间，在Ray的审查下，他们急需脱手的积压存货正借着医用口罩的幌子分批运出，资金陆续回笼，坐看4亿资产慢慢蒸发的焦虑总算是缓解了。但是——  
“如果你那位朋友，”Michael不明所以地停顿了一下，“情报属实的话，艾斯玛诺娃家肯定有长期合作的买手，下周Antonio肯定不能保证我们要的供应量了。卫生部给出的消息越来越紧，政府给工厂施加的压力一大，他们要交付给医院的就越多，那时候，我们这种短期签约的买手就没有多少机会了。”  
“我会当面去找Antonio谈谈，保证至少接下来两周至少100万口罩的交付。”Ray想了想，真诚地补充道，“他和我只是普通朋友关系，我不会让他影响我对工作的判断，boss.”  
Michael这一次没有在这个话题上过多停留，他摩挲着Ray手写的分销计划说明书，沉吟道：“我相信你，所以我也相信他。从这个信息来看，你能争取到的物料额不大，我们下一批的出货，如果等不到口罩，太冒险。”  
“可是这是我们提前五天报备过的，有望在封关之前运出……”他的话被对方的一挥手打断了，在关键决策上，他一向独裁。  
到了中午，便回到了Ray不知如何自处的“日常”。  
“吃什么？”Michael打开冰箱，把食材全部展示给他浏览。  
“牛排配蔬菜沙拉？”Ray的视线在冰箱和老板的脸上反复转换，随即换了个简单点的选择，期许地提出建议：“煎鱼？”后者无动于衷。  
“我来吧，boss，您想吃什么？”最终，Ray轻叹了口气，熟练地走进厨房，在西装马甲之外又套上一层围裙。

TBC


	3. 3

3

事情在Ray带着一把“伞”只身独闯工厂，成功逼Antonio把许给俄罗斯买手的供货转给自己后，急转直下。先是Michael的这批“医用物资”三番五次被卡，甚至被某个物流中转点“发错”绕路去了远东，Ray日以继夜地跟进完成后，Michael就开始不断在家门口看到碎石子和空弹壳。  
这就有点过界了。  
Michael似笑非笑地看着他：“这次子弹没打偏吗，Ray？”  
“Boss,”Ray一脸严肃地看着他，“我认为得叫几个人来，Bonny，Frazier，什么人都可以，必须要日夜值守，尤其是伦敦宵禁之后，我可以负责你门前。”  
Michael有些惊讶，随即又恢复随意的轻笑：“不必了，有你就够了。而且，并不是什么人我都愿意放进屋。”  
Ray的心脏漏了一拍。他得承认，这种感觉他体会得并不多。他最终把这种感觉归纳为收到来自上司的肯定的满足。“谢了，boss。……晚餐吃什么？（Thank you, boss. What’s for dinner? ）”  
那晚，Michael尝到了Ray的手艺——嫩得恰到好处的牛排。他赞不绝口。  
“哪天您要是来我家，我可以为您展示用无烟烧烤桌烤的雪花牛肉，也许。同时桌下的火炉还能调整到非常适宜的温度。”Roy坐在Ros平日的座位上，微微一笑。   
“听起来不错。（Sounds great.）”  
虽然没有再提起请人值守这件事，指针指向12时，Ray仍然固执地守在书桌前，身上挂着一杆轻型机关枪。  
Michael劝过他一次：“到这个点儿还不去休息，被某些人知道，又该念叨我逼你加班了。”  
数次无果后，他更改了话术：“这套房子的自动安保系统，不比你人肉监视强吗？客厅离主卧这么远，你不觉得我的窗户突破口更大？”  
于是后半夜，被说服的Ray是在他卧室门口度过的。  
夜里，Michael窗户确实被石子砸中了一次。Ray破门而入的时候，他的老板正坐在单人沙发上抽大麻烟。他看了他一眼，淡淡回复：“我想只是一只撞到窗户上的夜鹭，Ray，他们晚上从来不长眼睛。”  
从那天开始，Ray就在Michael的房间执着地住下了。他是他全天候的助理、军师、保镖，24/7。主卧的床很大，实在困得不行的时候，Ray也允许自己在床上占一个小角落。入睡比想象得要简单，他曾一直觉得自己无法在除了自家宅邸以外的地方保持3小时以上的深睡，但Michael卧室沾满了熟悉的味道，这居然给了他超乎自己家的安全感。

工厂确实再交付不出货了。  
Antonio提议用三吨无纺布的压制口罩去换一吨的量，Ray则回应，要么把Michael剩下的保证金吐出来，要么他们可以用这些流水线上的无纺布长缎把自己吊在天花板上。这是Ray擅长的工作，他在新的行业也能适应得很好。  
禁酒令时期的酒，合法前的大麻叶，新冠疫情下的口罩。黑市用价格忠实地表达了市场的需求。  
他们又找了几家工厂和中间商，熔喷布的单价已经水涨船高，两个月内翻了八倍，Michael把仓库存货又理了一遍，摇身一变，开始坐等水漫到脚边。  
“Boss，Belsen警司给我们发了一封邮件。”Ray端着笔记本来客厅找他。  
Michael正在刷Netflix，用一声鼻音做了回应。这说明他在聆听，同时在判断出事情严重性之前并无兴趣正眼相看。  
Ray犹豫了一下，挑了邮件末尾了一句话念了：“疫情期间，请您停止一切可能违反宪法精神的商业性或非商业性活动，诚邀您于伦敦解封之后继续开展，我们对您所做的努力，表示十分的感激。英国首都伦敦警察厅，Belsen警司。”  
Michael一笑，摁灭了电视，问：“仓库里还有没有多的口罩？给他们运一万个去。顺便转告他，希望伦敦警察厅对于善良群众英勇救市的行为，大力支持，多加帮扶。我们对警察厅所采取的行动，表示非常的失望。”  
“……Yes, boss.”  
Ray开着那辆运载过裹尸袋，而如今堆满了医用口罩的黑色奔驰，一趟趟往返于警局和仓库之间，油然而生一种新世纪好公民的感觉。  
至此，Michael在黑市里炒“布料黄金”的行动告一段落。

伦敦的恢复遥遥无期，宵禁一过就是万籁俱寂，仿佛是进入了中世纪。  
Ray烦躁地盯着他的老板。一个月过去，街上的干洗店和服装店统统没有开业，他带到Michael家的换洗衣物就那么几件，当发现那件灯芯绒大衣不用挂着都能立起来时，他的脸比伦敦上空的乌云还黑。  
于是Michael的衣帽间向他打开了。  
“唔，我可不想又被人抱怨提供不了适宜的工作环境。”他这么说道。  
二人开始在家中穿着相似的polo衫，袖箍和领带Ray已经很久不戴了。  
这是他在餐后洗碗的时候发现的，流水已经浸湿了他的一截袖口。他又突然后知后觉地质疑，为什么他在做刷盘子这种事儿，且如此主动而自然。是这样的——这是他老板的地盘，Michael果腹之后也显然没有去忙活的意思，如果他不去帮忙，总显得好像有些不对。然后他撇撇嘴，烘干了盛放过美味意面的餐盘，去房里又换了一件Michael的衬衫。那些他亲手烘干熨烫的衣物上，始终留存着Michael的木质古龙香水味，有时候他全身被这气味无孔不入地包裹着，能晕乎一整天。  
与老板两个月的同居生活，让他注意到了很多在过去的十年间，都完全不会注意到的东西。他发现Michael习惯在离开书房时敲一下桌子；他左耳上的那只铂金耳钉有起码三个作为替换；他总是在周二和周四上午，用壁橱深处那只青色骨瓷杯沏一壶红茶。他并不喜欢做家务，但无奈最近家政难以上门，只能卸下西装革履，卷起袖子，耐着性子一遍一遍往地板上喷酒精。这个时候，Ray就会坏心思地抱着手臂立在旁边，作壁上观。虽然很不愿承认，但他的目光确实是随时追随着他的——Michael这样的模样，他怎么都看不够。

事情似乎很自然地发生了。  
先是他们不断减少出门的次数——反正出门看着空无一人的酒吧街也是阴郁，接着工作和生活的界线开始模糊，生活顺理成章地侵吞了工作的时间，毕竟，Ray已经没有什么大项目可以盯了。接着，他们不断在餐厅、浴室、书房、客厅偶遇，在Michael喝茶时、泡澡时、读报时、看小电影时。Ray摸摸鼻子，第一万次萌生起要搬回去的决意，再第一万零一次鬼使神差地保持了沉默。  
一天晚上，Michael后仰躺在沙发里，在电话中跟远在娘家的Roseline调情，他的右手食指围绕着自己的一撮卷发转着圈。——Ray坐在沙发另一头，不知道自己为什么会注意到这个。那节灵活的手指很快顺着沙发背爬向他了，很快拨乱了他后梳的长发。  
Ray咽了口唾沫，他的OCD蛰伏了数月没有发作，但他实在不能保证接下来要发生的事。  
“损失是会被一并承担的，那些意大利佬并没有说什么，毕竟他们也感同身受。”  
“比较安全。不比你的汽车场，我们的作物会凋谢，不能等。”  
“是的，我们的Ray很乖。”  
——话题怎么转到他了？Ray心脏猛地一跳，放下报纸，狐疑地看向他。  
“他简直完美。我说，要是退出游戏了，我提议聘请他当管家。”对方没有接收他的目光，只是将手指滑向他脸侧的皮肤。  
“他顶得上一个特级西餐厨师，一个家政工，加一个警卫队。”手指顺着耳侧滑入了他的脖颈，解开压在喉咙上的第一颗扣子，呼吸却变得越发艰难。  
“给他加薪了。什么都好说，就是有点费衣服。”那件不属于他的衬衫逃也似地离开了他的身体。  
Michael的温度覆盖上来，是灼热的，Ray能感受到对方呼出的热气，喷洒在他的脖颈间。耳边一片嗡嗡的声音，他模模糊糊听到电话那头的人声，偶尔伴随Michael沙哑的回答。视觉和嗅觉都从他的身躯上离开了，混沌之中他感到从他下腹处探入的一只手，他惊讶于自己身体随之引起的战栗，还有多巴胺疯狂分泌的快乐。他本应当推开那只手，相反，他急切地迎合上去，双手紧紧揪住沙发表面的皮。  
电话不知何时被挂断了，偌大的房间里一片寂静，他只听得到自己急促的喘息。然后他被那只强有力的手按到了，就像被按平的一张纸一样，轻飘飘地从沙发上栽下来，双膝磕在地毯上。他喘息了好久，才找到着力点，同时后颈被牢牢地按住了，他甚至能感受到那只手上面的枪茧。他乖乖地用牙齿咬住西裤拉链，从上而下拉开的同时，他悄悄用揣测的眼睛仰视Michael，得到了后颈上富含警告意味的一捏，于是他闭上眼，专心地忙于用舌尖濡湿面前的物件，隔着内裤舔出阴茎的形状。嗅觉神奇地恢复了，他闻到隐约的木质香水调和咸湿的檀腥味，他沉醉其中，以至于呼吸都有些不太顺畅。在他的舔舐之下，棒状物变得坚硬而灼热，他慢慢深入，用口腔包裹住大部分柱体，心脏因接下来的未知而砰砰直跳。  
该死的，下命令啊。告诉我该怎么做。  
自电话结束后，他就没有听到一句来自Michael的声音。对方只是用简单的眼神，或者手势，引导他的全部动作。这会儿，他只是一手奖励地抚慰着他的颈侧和后脑，一手随意地搭在沙发背上，沉稳地呼吸着。  
Ray下巴发麻，唾液顺着嘴角缓慢溢出。嘴里的阴茎依旧灼热坚挺。这样下去，他只会下巴脱臼，最终跪到体力不支而昏倒，这绝对不是这个夜晚他想要的结束方式。  
他想要我怎么做？  
Ray的注意力回到高处俯视着他的那个男人身上。他最后悄悄往上望了一眼，逼迫自己后退一点，将嘴巴张到最大，义无反顾地将阴茎全部捅入口腔。最初一阵的呼吸不适过去后，他逐渐适应了屏息，他感受到喉头最柔弱的软肉与Michael龟头剧烈的摩擦。他能感受到喉头包裹之下的生殖器的轮廓，他正沦为一具合格的泄欲容器。Michael赞许地喟叹一声，握紧了手中的头颅，开始疯狂地挺动。  
生理泪水就在这一刻夺眶而出。这是一种奉献的疼痛，但不是难以忍受。万般感觉潮水般涌入又离去，当男人将精液喷射在他喉咙中时，他弯下腰剧烈地咳嗽，胡须上沾满了不可名状的黏液，他在被Michael使用的事实中感到无与伦比的快乐。  
然后他筋疲力尽，缓缓起身离开了沙发。他知道Michael现在不需要他，今晚本就是以他为中心的；此外，他很需要自我清理一番，他很乐意被允许有清净的独处时间。  
这一晚，Ray选择睡在客房。他知道如果他停留在了主卧，那么他们将不会有下一次。

过了几天，Michael在主卧操了他。  
和他所想的一样，他们之间的性爱是全方位的压制，激烈而凶猛。他的两只手腕总是被压在身后，或者被固定在头顶，他得在老板面前小心翼翼地收起全部獠牙，在他的巴掌和操弄中顺从地承受。隔天醒来他总是全身酸痛，腰间布满了青紫的掐痕。  
但意外地，他渴望着这样的夜晚，附加在他身上的酸痛让他如获新生。躺在Michael枕侧，小口呼吸着混合了淡淡的檀木香味和对方荷尔蒙气味的空气，Ray晕乎乎地想。  
不知道Roseline什么时候回来。  
但他知道的是，他宁愿这次疫情封锁持续地久一些，再久一些。

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在大宅住的这几个月，来自Michael的触碰比过去十年加在一起还要多。Michael一直对Ray表现得亲密而疏离。当然，对于其他人，那就只剩下疏离。因为尊重他OCD的情况，对方主动触碰他的次数实在屈指可数。如果Ray知道他的触碰会带来如此的感觉，他绝不会白白浪费漫长的十年。  
> 两位壮年男子被迫独处一室，生理的需求不可避免。对Michael来说，他对Ray是一直有强烈的控制欲和非分之想的；对Ray来说，他是被发现和被挖掘的，他在被命令和被需求中实现了自我。


End file.
